


Late for Class

by juhwall



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, dom bottom keb, sub top cobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhwall/pseuds/juhwall
Summary: Kevin makes Jacob late for class.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Late for Class

**Author's Note:**

> this was an rp (:

Kevin kept his eyes closed for an extra minute even after he had woken up, just nuzzling his face into Jacob's bare chest and gently squeezing his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Their dorm beds were pushed together, but they always ended up crowded onto just one together anyway. They'd missed their fucking alarms again... but Kevin didn't have class until way later than it had to be right now, judging by how fucking bright it was in their room. "Jacob," he muttered, finally opening his eyes and scooting up so his face was more even with Jacob's neck than his chest. "Babe, wake up; we slept through the alarms." Kevin's voice was very obviously giving away just how not awake he was, and he found himself nuzzling into Jacob's neck and leaving little kisses there. He knew Jacob had class pretty early, but... he just couldn't help himself. His kisses to Jacob's skin quickly turned open mouthed and messy, telling himself he was using all his willpower to stop but knowing he absolutely was not.

Jacob was notorious for oversleeping, which probably wasn't the best when he was paired with his boyfriend, who couldn't care less whether or not they were on time for their classes or not. He might've heard their alarm and dismissed it as part of his dream, but when he felt Kevin's mouth on his neck, he was awake pretty fucking fast. Sleepily, he raised a hand to cling to Kevin's shoulder, making some sort of tired and pleased noise as he kissed at all of his most sensitive spots. Still... he was gonna be late for this class, and this is one he had a pretty shit grade in, considering the fact that Kevin made him late for it almost every day he had it. "I gotta go to class," he mumbled, though he couldn't bring himself to push Kevin away at all. It just felt too good to pull away even if he knew he should.

Kevin felt his cock start to pay more attention when Jacob started making noise, hips giving a little aborted buck. His boyfriend sounded so fucking hot, all sleepy and pleasured. How was Kevin supposed to behave himself around him right now? Instead of letting up at Jacob's reminder, he just whined and bit pretty harshly at Jacob's throat where he knew he was the most sensitive. "I know baby," he started before licking over where he had just bitten, soothing it in some sort of apology. "But first... fuck, Jacob, I need you so bad." And he did; he needed Jacob's dick in him now or Kevin might just up and die after Jacob left for his class. Then Kevin would never be able to see or have Jacob ever again, and that would fucking suck! "We can be quick, right baby? You won't be too late."

He gasped and opened his eyes wide when he was bitten, his other hand flying up to cling to Kevin. The pain of being bit quickly dissolved into overwhelming warmth, though, starting in his neck and spreading down to his cock. Jacob knew they definitely should be stopping, because class was important, and his parents were paying a metric fuckton for him to be here... but he couldn't deny Kevin when he needed him so bad. And it wasn't like he could go to class with a boner in the first place. He grabbed sleepily at Kevin's waist, pulling him on top of him and mindlessly rocking his hips up against him. "Ah, fuck, Kevin," he mumbled, shutting his eyes and relaxing into the bed. Having his boyfriend on top of him just felt so right.

Kevin didn't have much time to mentally celebrate his victory as he was pulled on top of his Jacob, brain immediately distracted by Jacob's hips rocking up into his. He pulled away from his boyfriend's neck to look down at him, watching his face as Kevin rocked back down against him.  _ Fuck _ , Kevin was definitely getting completely hard already. "Oh, Jakey, you're so fucking pretty like this," he praised, voice hushed as he moved to moan quietly right in Jacob's ear. "Needing me around your cock so bad right when you wake up. Such a needy baby." Kevin knew it was actually him who had started this, that  _ he  _ was the original needy one, but that didn't matter, actually.

Kevin's words made his face heat up, and he whined and shuddered, grabbing at Kevin tighter. His brain felt so foggy with horny and sleep, and Kevin muttering shit like that into his ear made him feel barely functioning. "Stop it," he whimpered, raising his head enough to hide his burning face away in the crook of his neck. Kevin could probably still feel the blush in his cheeks, but at least he wouldn't see it. "You're being so embarrassing... I can't help it when you wake me up by kissing and biting me." Jacob, wanting to give what he'd received in return, pressed small kisses to Kevin's neck and shoulder, dipping his fingers in the waistband of his underwear.

"I'm being embarrassing?" Kevin giggled a little breathlessly, thighs tensing around Jacob's sides in anticipation as fingers pushed past his underwear. "You seem to be liking it just fine," he pointed out, rolling his hips down very purposefully. He tilted his head to give Jacob more room to kiss at his skin, but he just couldn't keep his own mouth shut without it being busy. "I can feel how hard your big cock is, baby. So fucking perfect... can't wait to have it in me." Kevin had to pause in the middle of talking to moan, hips jerking down onto Jacob's a bit harder than he meant to as he got to thinking more about getting his cock inside of him. "Come on, sweetheart, don't be shy; get my underwear off."

Jacob moaned against his skin, resting his open mouth against Kevin’s neck. He wished he was more awake so that he would have a little more brain power, to kiss Kevin or try and say something as hot in return, but as it was... he just couldn’t. “Baby,” he moaned, momentarily pressing Kevin down harder so he could get off more on rubbing into him before he did as he was told and he pulled Kevin’s underwear off completely. “Feels so good.” Jacob, remembering what was next, let go of Kevin to blindly reach for their lube on the nightstand, too caught up in trying to messily kiss Kevin on the mouth to actually look at where he was reaching.

Kevin couldn't help giggling fondly again at how messy and desperate Jacob was. He would have teased him about it immediately if he wasn't more concerned with getting their lips to slot together better than Jacob was managing to get them. He licked into Jacob's mouth near immediately, reaching up to cup Jacob's jaw gently as he did. Jacob was so, so perfect. Kevin wasn't even sure he deserved him sometimes, but he couldn't fucking imagine one of them existing without the other. They were so wholly each other's. "Jacob," he moaned into his mouth, grinding his bare cock down onto Jacob's still clothed one. "These need to fucking go," Kevin muttered next, pulling away from their kiss only to dispose of Jacob's underwear as quickly as he could, tossing them across their dorm room before diving directly back into their kiss tongue first.

Jacob was pliant in opening his mouth for his boyfriend, pushing his tongue against Kevin’s the best he could. He couldn’t stop himself from any of the noises that left him; it was like they forced their way out of him, no matter how quieter he wished to be. After raising his hips to let Kevin undress him, he got his hands back to grabbing at his ass and thighs while Kevin’s tongue made him feel like he’d do absolutely anything for him, whimpering and moaning into his mouth eagerly. If Kevin asked him to get on his knees and beg to fuck him, he’d probably do it right now. As carefully as he could while he couldn’t see or think, he got back on the agenda of pouring lube onto his fingers and rubbing them against Kevin’s hole.

Kevin whined needily himself when Jacob's fingers finally made any sort of contact with his hole, already pushing back against them even though they weren't even inside yet. "Baby, you're so good," he praised Jacob easily, pulling away from their kiss to look down at his boyfriend's face. It was almost automatic to brush Jacob's hair back and off his forehead for a moment, letting Kevin see all of his face completely. He was still sleepy and already so wrecked; Kevin loved him so fucking much. "Can't wait to sink down on your big cock to reward you for how good you're being. So fucking perfect, Jakey, love you so much." As much as Kevin wanted to just keep praising his love and draw this whole thing out, Jacob did have class still that he was late for, so he harnessed all his willpower to keep things moving. "Get me ready so you can fuck me, baby. Give me your fingers."

Jacob’s words felt all jumbled in his mouth; he wanted to call his boyfriend both daddy and baby and he wanted to say a million more things, but it was all he could do to just push two of his fingers into Kevin, staring right back at him with half lidded eyes. “Love you so much,” he finally whispered once his fingers were fully in Kevin, hesitating a second before starting to fuck him with his fingers. He got a little nervous, putting two fingers in at once, but he knew how impatient Kevin was, and the logical part of his brain knew, too, that they really didn’t have time to waste. “Aahh, you...” God, his brain really wasn’t working with him. It was sort of embarrassing saying it already, but struggling to sort his thoughts out enough to say it in the first place was extra flustering. “...you’re so tight, I wanna be in you so bad...”

"Aww, baby," Kevin managed to coo, even though he felt like the air had been knocked out of him only seconds ago. Jacob going for two fingers right off the bat had surprised him a little, but holy shit was he not complaining. He rocked back against him as Jacob started to finger fuck him, assuring the other that this was way more than fine (as if Jacob didn't already know Kevin's body well enough to tell without help). "You'll be in me soon, don't worry sweetheart. Just get one more finger in for a bit and then you can slide your thick cock inside me. You're so fucking big, always fill me up so so good... always be nice and tight for my good boy." Way later, after they were both done with classes for the day, Kevin  _ had  _ to see Jacob on his knees, crying and drooling and begging for him, he fucking absolutely had to after this.

Thinking about how tight Kevin always was around his cock, paired with him talking like that... Jacob’s eyes squeezed shut tight and he rutted against Kevin again, turning his head to the side to smush his face into the pillow beside him with a little whine of, “Nn, fuck.” He soon spread his fingers and eased his third one into Kevin, being as gentle as he could while they were as impatient as they were. Jacob directed all of his noises to the pillow, but eventually he had to pull away to properly breathe again, though his eyes stayed shut.

Kevin kept his eyes glued to Jacob even as the boy under him turned his head into the pillow, watching just how overwhelmed his boyfriend was even without being inside him. Holy fuck he was perfect. "You look so beautiful, Jakey, so pretty- oh, fuck!" he choked on his own praises when three fingers were finally in him, able to tell just how careful his sweet baby was being with him even when they were rushed like this. Kevin pushed back against them after only a handful of seconds of adjusting, hands moving to the sides of Jacob's face as he moaned out loud. "Open your eyes, baby. Don't you wanna see how good you're making me feel? Come on, angel," he murmured, knocking his forehead gently against Jacob's, brushing their lips together only faintly. "Look at me and I'll let you fuck me sooner."

Feeling Kevin's lips brush against his made him desperately lean his head up for a kiss, but Kevin was pretty good at convincing him to do whatever the hell he wanted him to. Jacob opened his eyes and stared up at Kevin's pleasured face, feeling his cock twitch just knowing that he was getting him off so good. "You look so good," he murmured quietly, curling his fingers inward in search of Kevin's prostate. "Just wanna make you feel good all the time, Kevin." Jacob was definitely missing at least half of his class. He'd lost most, if not all, track of time by now, but he knew that no amount of rushing would save him from being extremely fucking late at this point.

Kevin got maybe too loud for college dorm room morning sex when Jacob found his prostate, but holy shit he did not care. Everyone in their building was just jealous that  _ his  _ boyfriend knew him so incredibly well and made him feel illegally good. "Fuck, fuck Jacob- you always make me feel so fucking good, baby," he assured him, moving in to kiss his boyfriend right afterwards. Even after all that fuss about making Jacob open his eyes, he just couldn't keep himself away from his lips. The kiss was just as messy as earlier, Kevin really making sure his tongue reached every single inch of Jacob's mouth, and pulling away was so, so hard. "Wanna fuck me now, babe? Wanna put your big cock in my tight ass? You've been such a good boy, opening me up for you so nicely, you deserve this so much Jakey.""Please," Jacob whined instantly, rubbing that spot inside Kevin a little more feverishly. "Please, please." He pulled his fingers out entirely then, wrapping that same hand around his cock to get it coated in enough lube to count as good enough. Maybe they weren't taking the most precautions or doing the most to be prepared to fuck, but Jacob was pretty sure they'd both actually keel over and die otherwise. He raised his hips some and rubbed the head of his cock against Kevin's hole, another little shiver going through him. "Sit on it? Please, I need you so bad."

Kevin thought he was gonna start screaming when Jacob just didn't let up on his prostate, using so much of his brain power to stay at some semblance of a normal volume through all this. Even when Jacob took his fingers out and teased the head of his cock against him, Kevin still struggled with his noise level. Jacob asking him to sit back on his cock- oh Kevin hated that they were in college he hated it so fucking much. He just wanted to sit here and ruin his perfect boyfriend for hours and hours and not have any classes to worry about for either of them. Instead of answering verbally, he just lowered himself down onto Jacob's cock, quickly shoving his face into Jacob's neck as the head slipped inside him. He didn't waste time in taking his full length after just that, though, continuing to drop down until he was fully seated in Jacob's lap. "So good, baby, you feel so good inside me. Oh, fuck, Jacob, oh holy fucking shit you're so fucking perfect, wish I could just spend all day taking you apart. I love you so so much." All his words were fighting their way out of his mouth, Kevin wanting to just say everything at once somehow in case Jacob managed to forget how perfect he was and how much Kevin loved him.

Kevin was so perfect; he was so hot and tight around his cock and he knew every little thing that made Jacob's body feel completely weightless. He held to his hips tight while he slowly sunk down on his cock, pressing his head firmly against the side of Kevin's. "Love you too, I love you so much," he repeated back to Kevin eagerly, digging his nails into Kevin's skin and biting at the shell of his ear. "Oh,  _ daddy _ , you're so tight, I can't..." There was a lot he couldn't do then, and at the very top of that list was the fact that he couldn't think of how to finish his sentence. Jacob settled instead for just grinding into Kevin, running his hands up his sides and down the length of his back. He was on the brink of starting to beg again, to beg for anything that Kevin was willing to give him, but he was trying to hold back at least another few seconds on it. They'd only just gotten started with the real deal.

Kevin understood exactly what Jacob meant by he 'can't,' because Kevin fucking couldn't either, with his boyfriend grinding up into him so desperately and calling him daddy. Fucking  _ hell _ . "So patient, baby," Kevin praised, breathing heavy around his words. "Waiting for daddy to give you permission before you fuck him, such a good boy." Grinding up into him wasn't  _ really  _ fucking him, and Kevin couldn't fault Jacob for that at all at this point, his own constant impatience getting to him as well. Instead of giving Jacob said permission, though, Kevin shakily raised himself up nearly all the way off Jacob's cock before dropping back down quickly, a moan punching its way out of him. Oh he could not keep that up by himself right now no matter how good Jacob looked when Kevin just rode him, not this early. "Jakey, baby, daddy needs you to fuck him so bad. Show daddy how bad you need him and maybe I'll let you cum inside me." He was going to let Jacob do that regardless, but whatever.

Jacob was more than happy to do exactly what Kevin wanted him to do; he slid his hands under the backs of his thighs and held him up some so he could properly fuck him from where he was. No matter how shy or bashful Kevin made him feel, his want to please him always overcame all of that. He fucked him as hard as his shaking legs would let him right then, moaning out, "I need you so bad, daddy, so, so bad... Please, let me cum in you." He knew just as well as Kevin that he was going to let him do it no matter what, but Jacob had so much want to beg all pent up inside of him, it would be pretty much impossible to stop himself from doing it now that Kevin had opened up an opportunity for him to do specifically just that.

Kevin loved how he could feel Jacob's legs shaking, knowing he was taking his baby apart even without going at this for over an hour. It was hard to reassure him that he would get to cum in him, however, when Jacob was fucking him so desperately. Even with his pleasure-weakened strength, he managed to fuck Kevin hard enough to shut his brain down. All he could manage at the moment was crying out everytime Jacob pushed into him (he was sure that they were going to get some sort of report filed against them to their RA, but whatever). "Of course, baby," he finally managed to get out, moving to press wet kisses to Jacob's throat. "You've been such a good boy, you can fill daddy up. God, Jakey, can't wait to have your cum in me." Kevin fucking  _ loved  _ being filled or covered with Jacob's cum; it made him feel like he really, really belonged to him.

Jacob just wanted to cling onto Kevin and never let go. “Kevin...” He let go of his thighs so he could wrap his arms around him and hold onto him tight, shivering from the messy kisses and twitching beneath him and whining out for him. The idea of getting to cum in Kevin was already making his lower stomach feel all tangled and knotted up, especially after they’d just been grinding so hard before even starting to fuck, but he tried to not worry about it, instead focusing on his need to make his daddy cum. Everything else he wanted to say felt too jumbled in his head again, and he found himself pressing his face into Kevin’s shoulder as a compromise, to show him how needy he still was for him despite not saying it.

Kevin could tell Jacob was gonna lose it soon, but he could also tell that he was trying to get Kevin to cum before him. What a fucking perfect boyfriend he had. Everything from the way he moaned Kevin's name to the way he fucked him, Kevin wouldn't change it for anything. "Oh baby," he moaned, digging his teeth into Jacob's skin. He pulled back after a moment, wanting to be sure he could watch Jacob's face when he came around him. "You're doing so good, daddy's gonna fucking cum so hard." Kevin started pushing himself back to meet Jacob's thrusts a little more aggressively, getting a hand around his own cock to focus on chasing his own fast-approaching orgasm. "Jacob, Jacob, I love you so much- oh  _ fuck _ ," Kevin moaned too loudly, just barely managing not to close his eyes or throw his head back as he came over his hand and Jacob's torso. Keeping eye contact with Jacob made him feel like he was cumming even fucking harder, his whole body practically shaking as he clenched around his boyfriend.

His entire body felt like he was on fire, meeting eye contact with Kevin and just staring at each other, and it made Jacob cling to him more desperately, one of his hands finding its way into Kevin’s messy bedhead. Kevin’s hair length was so good, it was long enough to ball up in his fists and he looked so handsome with it, even more so with the way it curled around his face... “Daddy.” Jacob’s brows upturned as Kevin came around him, the shaking in his thighs becoming even worse at how tight his boyfriend was. “I love you, too, so much, daddy, I love daddy so much,” he babbled, though he cut himself off eventually as his orgasm got too close for him to talk normally though it. He stared up at Kevin like the good boy he was as he came, weakly pushing him down to be sitting fully on his cock.

Kevin gasped at feeling Jacob's cum filling him up, grinding down against him on pure instinct. After he could tell Jacob was done, he reached down and gently pushed his hair out of his face. He was so pretty. Kevin pressed a kiss to his forehead before trailing lighter ones down until he reached his lips, where he kissed him gently for real. "Love you so much," he mumbled against Jacob's lips, not able to bring himself to pull away just yet.  _ Especially  _ when he remembered Jacob was supposed to be in class right now. Kevin didn't want him to go. He wanted Jacob here with him all morning, to cuddle and relax until they inevitably fucked again before Kevin had class. Actually, he could skip his, too. That was fair, right?

Jacob tried to calm his breathing, finally remembering to let go of his grip on Kevin’s hair when he started being kissed. He cupped Kevin’s face and he kissed him back tiredly, absolutely exhausted and dying to go back to sleep already. “I love you too, Kev,” Jacob replied just as quietly, not even bothering to open his eyes when they pulled away. Ugh. He still had to go to class, now, too... Thinking about it now sort of felt like there was no point in trying to go, since he’d already missed a big chunk of it, but he knew he really did need to go. Whining in reluctance, Jacob nudged his nose against Kevin’s as his breathing finally settled down. “I gotta go to class.”

Kevin whined back at him, tangling his fingers in Jacob's hair tightly. "Nooooo, baby, just stay here," he pleaded, even though he knew Jacob was too responsible or whatever. He wasn't as okay with wasting his parents' money being here as Kevin was. However, he couldn't just give up now. "Just stay here and we can go back to sleep and cuddle all daaaay. I'll skip my class too later, and we can have sex again and again until dinner. Come onnnn, Jakey," Kevin whined, tangling their legs together as if that kept Jacob from getting up. He knew his begging was probably useless, but he  _ had  _ to shoot his shot as best he could.

“Mm, can’t.” Jacob wanted to so badly, though; if life went his way, he’d just spend all day every day with Kevin and they wouldn’t have to do anything of actual substance. But that wasn’t the way shit went, because he was gonna fail this stupid early class if he didn’t start going to it. He eased himself out of Kevin and turned them over so he was the one on top, kissing him again. “We can have sex after our classes, but we gotta go do them first,” Making Kevin do his homework was a different problem altogether that he would avoid for now. Jacob sat up on his knees beside him, gently stroking and holding his cheek with one hand while the other rubbed the sleep out of his own eyes.

Kevin whined a little more into their kiss, pouting after Jacob pulled away. From the second he'd turned them over, Kevin knew he'd absolutely lost this one. "...Okay," he sighed after a minute. He turned his head to press a kiss into Jacob's palm, reaching up and holding his hand still so that Kevin could move on to kiss each one of his fingers in turn before letting go. "I love you. Get back here as soon as you can," he spoke to Jacob pretty softly, feeling sleepiness coming over him more heavily. He could just go back to sleep until Jacob came back.


End file.
